millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Millard High RP Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums.'' A high speed collision gave a new sense of sight to me... *Anyone got an idea for a poll? :B --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 23:15, May 29, 2011 (UTC) *How about "Which student do you think is the most ordinary?" Sumaes01 loves The Sims 3 more than you! 00:42, May 30, 2011 (UTC) *Hm...do we list all the students, or just some of them? :O --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 00:52, May 30, 2011 (UTC) *There's too many students to list all of them, so just a few such as Leslie and Dominick. Sumaes01 loves The Sims 3 more than you! 01:01, May 30, 2011 (UTC) *Okay. I guess I'll just list the ones that are considered the most "normal". --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 01:06, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Features *I think we should have featured things such as featured images and a featured quotes. Whatdddya guys think? :P Sumaes01 loves The Sims 3 more than you! 01:56, May 31, 2011 (UTC) *Well, if we're doing that, you can be in charge of changing it. :B *slapped* --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 01:58, May 31, 2011 (UTC) *Alrighty. *shifty eyes* Sumaes01 loves The Sims 3 more than you! 01:59, May 31, 2011 (UTC) *So do we vote on what gets featured, or just a select few users choose it? --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 02:11, May 31, 2011 (UTC) *Here we can have featured stuff. The MySims Wiki is immature to have it. *sight* K Y☆ So Fool 02:17, May 31, 2011 (UTC) *Immature? wut. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 19:15, May 31, 2011 (UTC) *Well, the users are immature. They get crazy about who wants to be the Featured User and all that. Sheesh! K Y☆ So Fool 22:25, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Alligator Skies are deadly.... *shivers* *I hash a new idea for a poll.......................FAVORITE CLASS COUPLE! :D. Lol, isn't it great! Peace Out! I'm off to find 10 million fireflies! 21:39, June 8, 2011 (UTC) *What would be the choices? o.o --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 21:58, June 8, 2011 (UTC) *I dunno, Michael and Kat, Aeolos and Sandy, more when they form. Peace Out! I'm off to find 10 million fireflies! 22:09, June 8, 2011 (UTC) *Okey dokey. I added all the couples/possible couples I could remember. Remind me if I missed any. :O --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 22:45, June 8, 2011 (UTC) *Lol someone put Crazed Bell and Fern for a couple. XD --Secretive13 POLLYWORLD! New Poll idea: "Favorite Teacher?" O: K Y☆ So Fool 15:05, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea... --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 15:10, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I guess I'll add it in a moment. :O --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 15:13, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Yay~ ^-^; K Y☆ So Fool 15:15, June 19, 2011 (UTC) My eyes are tired when I fall asleep. *Isn't it a bit of a stretch to call Anita's friends "main characters"...? --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 16:45, June 21, 2011 (UTC) *I renamed them and I use them a lot more often... [[User:Mayor Zain|'Let Joy Fill The Air... ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'Joy that is created by me!']] 16:52, June 21, 2011 (UTC) *Okay...fine, but I hope the main page isn't gonna end up being loaded with almost every single character that's on the RP. :B --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 17:34, June 21, 2011 (UTC) *No, let's delete them from the main page. The aren't important at all. --Sumaes01 20:27, June 21, 2011 (UTC) New Poll Idea :O *How about a favorite siblings poll? It would have Jess and Drew, Siobban and Shea, Mandy and Sandy, Daisy and Leslie, Helena and Helga, and other sibling pairs I am too lazy to list. --Sumaes01 01:40, June 23, 2011 (UTC) *I like it. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 01:42, June 23, 2011 (UTC) *Sounds good! And alsO should we take down and finish the other ones that have been up their ages? Potterfan1997 05:58, June 23, 2011 (UTC) *No, I think we should keep them up. --Sumaes01 14:26, June 23, 2011 (UTC) *Okay Potterfan1997 15:19, June 23, 2011 (UTC) SAVE. SIP. Repeat. Maybe we should just remove all the pictures of characters but keep the "See Also" links. I'm getting annoyed by everyone BEGGING for their characters to be on it, some of which aren't really active. Lolwhy, we're getting message walls soon. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 21:00, November 23, 2011 (UTC) }} Alright, how about we delete Sky, Megan, Belinda, Zain, Zoey, and Demetri because they're not really main characters anymore? --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 21:14, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I guess that would be a good start. Potterfan1997 18:13, November 24, 2011 (UTC) It seems like Emette is really Ibby's only main character as of now. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 12:54, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Why me? You can't blame for having lot's of schoolwork and not having time to RP. It's my Christmas Holidays so I will try to be more active... so pwease keep at least Zain on there... IT'S CHRISTMAS! MIRACLES ARE SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! YAY! [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 21:41, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Calm down, that was written when you left. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 23:27, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Mercedes should be taken off the main character list She gonna be leaving in Part 20. DarkQueen110 19:17, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, she was a pretty important character when she still attended Millard High. By the way Nellie, when are you going to make her spray paint that bomb threat? --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 22:11, July 7, 2012 (UTC)